


Ari and Gabriel reimagined

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari is a demi goddess who has never met her sister or Mother. She finally meets them and Gabriel at her sister's wedding. Michael and Lucifer are keeping secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel and Ari Reimagined. 

 

By: L.R. Bare

 

Rated : Mature

 

Pairing: Gabriel/Svava Ari/Michael

 

Ari had been raised by her father Zeus. He kept her away from her mother Jane and sister Svava for most of her life. Zeus did not want her near them. He said he wanted her with him. The only thing he did not do is make Ari a woman. She did that herself. She was a bit of a tom boy. She trained dragons. And loved them creatures. They had so many healing properties. 

Ari as a teenager however met a uncle named Zed who was estranged from the family. He was a dragon tamer. He told her of her mother and her sister and why he was estranged from the family. He was not a Dragon slayer. Upon the day he was to go hunting for the first time he found out how gentle dragons were and vowed to protect them. He even gave Ari a few to nurture when she came to visit him. She was curious about her family. He told her of dragons and how they healed and that he had made friends with them. She was intrigued with dragons. So she spent alot of her time between being a princess and lessons to learn fighting and healing. She loved dragons. 

 

Her father caught her and would have made her stop but he saw she did not go to her mother who he felt was evil. So he let her keep her dragon obsession. Even let her have a few. 

Zeus realized he would give her his spell books and teach her his powers so she could help him heal . It was something Ari took to. Since she loved her dragons Zeus realized he would have to let her keep some. It came in handy when his queen got sick and his daughter saved her life with a cure that only came from a dragon.

Zeus had told her that he wanted her to have nothing to do with her mother or sister. Ari was curious but obeyed. Even when she turned 21 and got her immortality she stayed away from them. 

 

Then Zeus came to her with a wedding invitation and told her he would let her go to the wedding. She was marrying Gabriel the Archangel. Zeus felt because of that joining he would attend and so would his court. Plus Svava wanted to see her. And so did Jane. 

 

Ari was getting ready at the palace. Zeus walked in. He gave her a protective necklace. 

 

"I am sorry I know the treachery of her and her daughter." Zeus said. Zeus would never discuss why he wanted nothing to do with either until now. 

"Tell me father" Ari asked

 

"No I can't just be careful. " Zeus said

 

His daughter had on her finest clothes. He read her mind and saw that she really wanted to be wearing her fighting clothes he laughed. His daughter had grown up to be an amazing healer and wonderful person. 

 

**************************************************************

 

Gabriel was having doubts about getting married. Michael came in and checked on him. 

 

"You ok?" Michael asked looking at his brother who looked white as a sheet. Michael knew why Gabriel was marrying Svava. He knew also that he could not interfere. He wanted to but he knew he couldn't. Lucifer slid in behind Michael. 

 

"Well well well. You are actually going through with this?" Lucifer said trying to get a raise out of him.

 

Gabriel swallowed hard and nodded. "She is having my child. You know what dad would say." Gabriel said. He took a bottle and chugged it down he knew the whiskey would not affect him but it was worth a try. 

Lucifer shook his head at Michael . They both wanted to say something. They knew they could not. 

 

Gabriel went into the other room to throw up. 

 

"You going to tell him not to do this?" Lucifer asked

"No are you?" Michael said knowing Lucifer could mess up the flow of things. Someone had set this timeline back for a reason. Michael was thinking it might be Lucifer. 

"We both know this is not right. We remember the other time or am I the only one?" Lucifer asked. The only thing Lucifer loved more than fighting as his brothers. He hated when they hurt unlike what most people thought. He knew Gabriel belonged with Ari not Svava. 

 

"Ok so if you did not send this time thing back then maybe dad did a reset. Maybe there is something Dad wants to happen that did not happen last time. " Michael said . He was still thinking Lucifer did it. He was pretty sure at least. He might have to find Dad. 

 

Gabriel reappeared though and they could not talk in front of him about the time thing. Michael helped him down the aisle and stood with him. 

 

Svava was a lovely lady. Dark cocoa skin and beautiful long hair. Her eyes were dark as night. If Michael did not know how very evil she was he would swoon. Gabriel had no idea. He had a feeling Gabriel was getting sick from the potion that she was giving him. Michael had given him some stuff to counteract it but somehow Svava was getting more to him. 

Michael could not interfere for whatever reason they were sent back it was big. It was to fix stuff. Something had happened and whoever sent them back figured that only Ari and Gabriel could fix this. Because why would they send them back here and make Ari not be around her mother and not suffer the heartbreak that came with her sister betraying her. 

 

Michael still did not understand why Gabriel had to be drugged still. Lucifer answered that one. 

"Gigi the only thing ever to come out of that woman that was good. Our niece." Lucifer said as Michael was wondering

"Shhh Gabriel will hear." Michael said and then he saw Ari walk in and take a place in the back. Her hair done up like the goddess she was. Her eyes glowing gold. Wait was that a small dragon tugged under her hair. Nah he was seeing things. 

 

The ceremony went off without a hitch. The after party was when Michael saw Svava have a weird look and Ari came over and introduced herself. 

Lucifer laughed and shook her hand. Michael had always thought Ari and Gigi was the best thing that ever happened to Gabriel so he smiled a huge smile. Then he took her over to Svava and Gabriel. Thank goodness Svava was busy talking to other people to notice Michael had took that time to go and introduce Gabriel.

 

Gabriel turned around and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her red flowing hair had blond streaks that in this light looked like lightening. Her eyes were golden and she looked like a warrior princess. 

"Hi my name is Ari and Svava is my sister." Ari said extending her hand. Gabriel took it and when he did he felt a surge of energy like a lightning bolt had struck. Ari was looking at the best looking man she ever saw. He had golden brown hair and gold whiskey eyes. 

Ari noticed the surge too and then she saw his hazed over eyes get clear. His smile got bigger and he seemed to shake his head. Her dragon Nim came out and looked at Gabriel and yawned and went back into Ari's hair. 

Gabriel laughed. "You are not the normal princess are you?" Gabriel said

"No I am not" Ari said laughing too. She knew his reputation and and knew this also was her sister's hubby. So she held back. She felt her attraction to him. It was one she had never felt before. 

At that moment Svava came in and gave Gabriel another drink. Michael nodded to her and took Ari's hand to make her think they He was with her. Ari gave him a weird look but understood. Michael nudged her. 

 

"Hi sister" Svava said.

"Hi" Ari said in a pleasant voice. Svava extended her hand. Ari shook it quick. 

Gabriel took the drink and Ari saw his eyes that were clear get cloudy again. He looked confused. 

 

Ari gave Svava a weird look and Svava gave her a dirty look. 

Michael steered them away. 

 

"What is going on that is your brother right?" Ari asked Michael

"Yes but I can not interfere." Michael said. 

 

Ari shook her head and joined her father. 

Michael was trying to figure a way he could maybe get them in the same room again. He found it when he saw Svava sneak out with her mother. Who only briefly talked to Ari. Michael noticed. 

Michael bumped into Ari and that made her bump into Gabriel. Who helped her up Michael apologized and then left and watched what happened. 

 

Gabriel had her sit down. And started talking to her. She noticed every time they made contact the spell wore off. She wanted to say something. Gabriel however with the spell off started doing pick up lines. Now Ari might have been pissed at her sister for drugging Gabriel but she would not have him do his pick up lines on her at their wedding. 

"Really come on. You need to stop " She said quietly

"I can't you are so lovely." Gabriel said 

"I bet that works on most people and women swoon and tell you anything you want to hear so you will like them but I am not like that and you are married to my sister." Ari said 

Gabriel smirked he was not used to a woman who did not fall for him immediately. She was feisty. He loved to fight he was an archangel after all. 

Gabriel felt his enthusiasm slip away with the touch of a hand on his shoulder. He knew that touch. His pretty wife handed him a drink. 

"A word my sister." Svava said. Then she saw Michael swoop in and along with him Lucifer came. 

"Hey Ari we need to leave tell my bro here bye" Michael said 

"Bye Svava I will see you soon" Lucifer said

Gabriel looked confused. 

****************************************************************************

 

Michael lead Ari away. 

"What was that?" Ari asked looking into Michael pretty blue eyes then Lucifer's pretty blue eyes. 

 

"Oh my dear you have to pick your battles. We will need you to fight another day. Trust us there will be a day we will ask you to help us." Michael said

"My sister is evil isn't she?" Ari said. This time everyone knew who Gabriel was he did not hide it. 

 

"Yes which makes her mine" Lucifer said smiling "You know though you have always been my favorite" Lucifer said taking his pointer finger and running it down her shoulder. Ari shivered. 

"Ummm what are you talking about you just met me." Ari said to both of t5hem. "There is something you are not telling me." 

"Yes all in good time. Now go back to your life and do not let your sister in your life." Michael said. 

Ari left. 

"Michael you ruined my fun" Lucifer said laughing evilly.

"Shut up brother if we were not here to help Gabriel I would kick your ass." Michael said and disappeared he hated being around Lucifer anymore than he had to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the characters Molli and Gigi (Giselle) were not written by me or made by me. They are used with permission from friends.

Gabriel was starting to have headaches and things were starting to go sideways in his relationship with Svava. After the wedding she got more controlling. Her mother Jane had come to live with them too. She was taking care of Svava because the baby would be here soon. 

 

Gabriel did not like Jane too much. And he caught Jane and Svava talking about her sister. 

 

"I swear she is the most annoying girl I have ever met. " Svava said sitting down and waiting for Jane to put some eggs on her plate. 

 

"Yes she is my daughter but I am glad Zeus took her so I could focus on my favorite daughter you." Jane said kissing her on the top of the head. 

 

Gabriel came in. He was going out with his brothers today to find a witch who was going to help deliver the baby. 

 

Michael and Lucifer came in. Lucifer hated being there but he knew Gabriel would not find Molli himself and it was important Molli deliver this baby. If needed be Michael and Lucifer would have Molli take Gigi without Gabriel knowing. Gigi had to be safe. 

 

Jane being so close by was making things worse. She helped Svava drug their brother. They saw the dark circles under his eyes. Michael had gotten some healing potions from Molli. Lucifer had made a potion for Jane. Lucifer was going to just knock her out. He wanted to do more. He was pissed how Jane and Svava had his brother under their thumbs. He would be damned if his niece was trapped by them two.

************************************************************************************  
Lately though Svava acted sick which she was because her Viking/Dragon Slaying blood and the archangel blood was not mixing right. 

 

Michael was grateful for that. Svava was getting close to her time. She had gone nine months and suffered most of it. Still having strength to torture Gabriel by drugging him. 

 

The last month Svava took a turn for the worse. It got Jane to just pay attention to Svava for once she was not greedy. 

Michael then started really giving Gabriel the anti venom for the poison. And Gabriel started seeing all the evil that was Jane and Svava and her family. 

 

Michael then took him to Molli's place. Which was grand for a witch/demon. Michael knew she was Alister's child but he liked Molli. He also knew that Molli could save Giselle. 

Molli was a very pretty witch with long flowing black hair with a white streak going down. She had a great figure and was not afraid to show it. 

Molli had given Michael the anti poison for Gabriel to get him detoxed. 

When Michael brought him to her. Gabriel still had quite a bit of poison in him. 

"Lay him down on the table." Molli said They took him in the backroom of her shop.

Molli had been taken aback when she saw Lucifer come with Michael and Gabriel. She knew not to mess with him and just nodded. Lucifer nodded back and was polite.

 

Gabriel still had some side effects and they wanted him completely clean from the poison. Lucifer and Michael were going to give him some blood to get The rest of the poison out of his system. 

Gabriel relaxed and let Molli put the needles in him to get the blood directly into him. Gabriel was shaking. 

 

"This will not hurt Gabriel I promise. Your archangel blood should be helped by their blood and it will take the poison out immediately. I thought my spell and my antitoxin would help but you took too much poison. " Molli said

 

Gabriel was getting light headed and drifted off. 

 

"So what are you two not telling me?" Molli asked. She felt like she was having deja vu.

 

Michael sighed the witch was smart. "There's things we can not tell you you know that." Michael said in his vague superior voice. 

"Cut the shit Michael I know that I remember certain things or I have dreams that do not make sense spill or I will not help you guys. And I know you guys need me." Molli said. 

 

"Fine Molli do you know of Ari?" Lucifer said 

 

"Svava's sister?" Molli asked. She met her when Ari came in to sell her some Dragon's blood and breath. Ari trained and rescued dragons. 

 

Molli used Dragon in alot of spells so they had a good trade relationship. She had become very fond of the Dragon tamer. 

"Ok fine Ari and Gabriel are supposed to be together and we have to make that happen naturally. First we have to have my brother get away from Svava. " Lucifer said

 

"No there is still other things you are not telling me." Molli said she was not stupid. She dreamt of a handsome man who was being tortured. 

 

"There are certain things we can not tell you. You know that witch." Michael said. "Ok his name is Dean" 

"See I can be reasoned with" Molli said using her spells to keep Gabriel asleep he needed to stay asleep for a little bit to heal. "Svava is going to die in childbirth still you must know that." 

"We need you to take the baby. Her name will be Giselle Marie. Gabriel will agree to it. We need him to realize Jane's and Svava's family will hurt Giselle. " Michael said

 

"This child is special to me isn't she?" Molli said

 

"Yes" Lucifer said

"Ok fine I will do this." Molli said

 

****************************************************

Gabriel was dreaming of a meadow and a waterfall. He had been watching a beautiful redhead. She was playing with her dragon. Her dragon was huge. He went into the water and let Ari slide down his back always careful of her. 

 

Ari came out of the water and the dragon followed laying down sunning itself. Ari lay on it's back. She was perfection to him. He knew he met her once. He had seen her and talked to her at his wedding. 

She was laughing now. Her laughter made him feel like he had been there before this time was different. Something changed. And when he came out she gave him a strange look and he smiled. 

She was trying to figure him out. At the wedding she had not been under his spell like most women. 

 

In this dream he felt like he was free to talk to her. And when he did she smiled and laughed. Her dragon just stood behind her protecting her. Gabriel was telling her how dangerous the water was in that lake with the waterfall. And Ari pulled out a sword as a fish jumped and sliced the fish in half. 

Gabriel laughed and asked her "You are not a damsel in distress are you?" 

"No sorry" Ari said "You can save all your charms on your other women." Ari said. 

Gabriel smiled and then he reached out and touched her hair. It was so soft. And then he pulled her in and just as he was going to kiss her. He woke up. 

His brothers were on both sides of him. Lucifer even looked worried. 

"He is up" Lucifer said to Molli. 

Molli came in and took out the ivs. 

"What happened? " Gabriel asked

"You need to get up your wife Svava is in labor." Molli said.

**************************************************************

They all got to the house as Svava started going into labor. Molli put her under. Jane hated the idea of anyone besides herself helping but Jane had taken ill. 

 

Lucifer knew that he had to help and Michael and him stood watch as Svava went into labor. Molli had everything she needed thanks to Michael and Lucifer. 

Molli never thought she would even think that Lucifer had been really helpful. It was strange to think that. She did not take that with a grain of salt and would not trust him ever Michael had told her not to. 

Molli trusted Michael. So she got ready to deliver the baby. Svava was put under and Molli knew she only had a small window so she had to deliver the baby by c section. And she did the procedure with care. Somehow she knew that even though the baby would be fine the mother would not. 

She got the baby out and hand her to Michael. Giselle was perfect and Michael handed her to Gabriel who washed her and clothed her.

 

He then kissed her head and said her name "Her name is Giselle Aurora Maria Elizabeth" 

Molli smiled and nodded. 

Svava was bleeding severely and even though Molli tried to save her she could not. Svava died. 

 

Jane took a fit and tried to take the baby and swung at Molli screaming "that she had let her daughter die." Lucifer saw a knife in her hand and saw her try to kill Molli then Lucifer ended Jane's life. 

Molli was shook with that revelation. But took Giselle and wrapped her up. Gabriel told her that he was going to snap her to a safe place. 

Molli was awestruck when she found herself in her own house and shop. Gabriel snapped in with Michael and Lucifer and explained that that family would be after Gabriel and Gigi now. Molli knew what they were going to ask her before they even asked. 

She nodded and looked down at the pretty baby who lay in her arms. Gabriel came over and took his daughter and started crying. 

"I love you so much baby girl. Daddy will protect you no matter what" Gabriel said kissing her forehead. 

"We will protect you Molli no matter what." Michael said. 

Lucifer just shrugged "I did my good deed." He said and then he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Ari had the strangest dream. She dreamt of her sister's husband. This kept happening since she met him. She had tried to think of other things. The same dream kept her waking up wanting to snap in somewhere and find him. She did the opposite and started training. Her father had tried to make her a princess instead she ran away.

 

Ari took her dragon Nim and found a cabin and settled into it . She traded her dragon tears, blood and dragon breath to Molli. Who lived nearby. The entrance to Hell happened to be near her village. She also saved dragons who were not wanted by their mothers. Dragons were like birds in that way when one was too small or helpless it was kicked out of the nest. 

Ari had at least 50 dragons living in her huge cabin that was built into a hill. Zeus found her easily and told her that he would help her but she had to at least come visit her. She hugged her father. And was grateful that he understood how she just did not want to be a princess. 

 

Ari did not know Michael was watching her. And that Michael had led Zeus to her. Michael wanted to know where she was. He had just got back from helping with delivering of his niece. He was surprised that Ari had left the safety of the castle and was now in the country. She would probably run into her niece who was being raised by Molli now. 

 

Michael was watching her seeing that Ari was such a fighter and that she was strong. He did not hear someone behind him. 

 

"So is this what you are doing nowadays?" Lucifer said 

 

"I have to watch and make sure she stays safe." Michael said 

 

"I think you like her. I think maybe alittle too much." Lucifer said trying to get a rise out of Michael he loved messing with Michael. 

 

"No unlike you I want her to be with Gabriel. You know what happened last time. You also know that all the stuff that happened made Ari dangerous. She sided with Amara and we all lost. Or were about too when Molli placed the spell. God appeared just in time to help. " Michael said remembering why they got sent back. 

 

"he is always late" Lucifer said getting mad. 

 

"You are just mad you were put back in Hell." Michael said to him. 

 

"Maybe. I see the way you look at her you know. It is not written in stone she has to be with Gabriel." Lucifer said trying to put want into his heart. "I saw you watch her take a bath in the lake" 

"Shut up" Michael said. 

Lucifer laughed and disappeared. 

 

Michael watched her as she went over to the bench by the lake and was doing her chores which consisted of feeding the dragons. Training them and playing with them. 

 

Ari knew someone was watching her and turned with weapon in hand and had her blade an inch from Michael. 

"Well hello to you too" Michael said and smiled. He did think she was very beautiful. He was the good son however and would never do that. 

Ari laughed and dropped the blade. She had come to like Michael who was always nice to her. He seemed to be nice to the dragons too. Which was more than she could say for Lucifer. She thought Lucifer downright rude but damn was he handsome. The evil seeped off him making Ari sick to her stomach. Michael was equally handsome but was really nice. His smile lite her up like a Christmas tree. Michael was beautiful. She did not want to think of the other brother that made her well let's just say when she thought of Gabriel she felt something very different. She got light headed from her dreams. 

Ari did not know but Michael was the one who was making Ari and Gabriel dream of each other. Michael wanted them together. He wanted them to see that they were meant for each other. So that when Amara gave Ari doubts it would not turn her. He wanted there to be no doubts no Trickster kidnapping. 

 

Michael had to let Gabriel be himself though. He had to let him be Loki. He had to let him be the Trickster.That could not be ignored or altered. It was the way he met the Winchesters. 

 

Michael had to let Gabriel be with Kali right now. It killed him that Ari would have to wait. In the meantime Michael thought he could at least give her dreams. 

 

Michael let himself become friends with her. And lead her to Molli more. She found out about her sister and mother through Molli when she met baby Gigi who was adorable. 

Gigi reminded her of cherab. She was so pretty and her eyes lite up when they saw her dragons. Molli told Ari that Gabriel would come by but mostly stayed away because he did not want to lead the rest of Svava's family to Gigi. 

Ari agreed she met that family they would want blood. Molli and Ari kept her visits secret. 

 

*************************************************************  
Michael knew that he was breaking protocol but he snuck into his father's den anyway. He peeked into the crystal ball and saw that in this timeline that Ari had to meet Gabriel again at the time Lucifer tried to kill him. 

That was something Lucifer knew too.

 

Michael would tell Ari where to be. 

*******************************************************

 

Meanwhile Gabriel was living it up as a Porno king in Lalaland. He had done so many chicks he did not know what was real. Every Night he would go to bed by himself. He was making a ton of money in this industry. He would dream of his ex wife's sister every damn night. He tried to find her but never even got close. It was for the best. 

Why did he have to dream about her? They barely spoke and only had a brief meeting over a thousand years ago. He figured she was after him like that whole crazy clan was. He was drinking heavily. His favorite pastime was torturing the Winchesters. 

He laughed and opened a candy bar and sank his teeth in it. 

"MMM " He said to himself. His dog Skip barked as if saying agreeing with him. 

The dog jumped up and snuggled to him. This night he would fall asleep and dream of Ari again. This time she felt so close. He could smell the Dragon smell on her. It was sweet and spicy like her. 

She would resist at first then pull him into his bed and overpower him. The dream always stopped as they kissed. 

"Blast it damn it" Gabriel said waking up . 

 

That was when he found out he had to save Dean and Sam from his brother. Michael had come to tell him where he needed to be. 

************************************************************

 

When Lucifer saw Gabriel in that hotel protecting Kali who was so very unworthy of Gabriel it got him mad. He knew Kali would be kept safe by the Winchesters. He lost his temper and left Gabriel to die or so he thought. 

 

Gabriel was laying there and wondering when he should get up. He realized he was feeling pain. Yes it was a slice can but Lucifer had cut him good. And he had to make it convincing. Lucifer left and he heard someone laughing at him and clapping. 

 

He looked up and saw the woman he had dreamt about soo many times. 

"Ari???" Gabriel asked 

"Yep I am here to save your sorry ass porno king" Ari said 

"What?" Gabriel said getting up but he felt some pain going down his side.

"Look your brother Lucifer knew about your plan. He wanted to hurt you so he cut you with your slice can where it would still hurt you. You need my help." Ari said 

Gabriel smiled and winked. "The only help I need from you pretty lady is in my bed now" Gabriel said but he realised he was bleeding. 

Ari got out some of her bandages and put some Dragon blood in it so the wounds would heal ten times faster. It would help Gabriel's own healing work faster. 

She then caught him when he fell and took him back to her lair. 

She laid him down in one of her guest beds and waited. Gabriel would need time to heal.


	4. Chapter 4

Ari watched Gabriel sleep. Poor arch angel would take a few days to recover. At least that is what Michael told her. Michael was always saying nice things about Gabriel. Hell Michael said nice things about Lucifer. 

 

Ari sighed. At one point she had a crush on Michael then he just disappeared and she finally got to see him now after all these years. And it was to save Gabriel. She had to admit in all her years of living she had never felt the shock waves that her body made when Gabriel was in the room. It was like lightning when he was in the room. 

She felt it all over her. She had talked to Molli recently and that was how Molli felt about Dean when she met him in hell. 

 

Ari looked at him. He was just so beautiful laying there. She had healed the cut Lucifer made. And Gabriel's angel healing powers had done the rest. His body was just resting. Michael had told her since he used a vessel that was why he needed healing time. If he would have used his regular body he would have heal right away. 

 

She sat by his bedside and reached over. She had so many dreams of him. How could someone affect her so much. She touched his hand and looked at his hands turning them over and seeing the lines on them. 

 

"Why does he have lines on his hand?" Ari asked to really no one. 

 

"Because he has a destiny to fulfill. Like we all do." Michael said

 

She jumped when she heard Michael behind her. She turned around. "Why have you come back now? Why did you not come back before? We were friends Michael." Ari said and started crying. 

 

"Do you not remember how close we got? I can not get close to anyone like that. You are my friend but I had my missions. My brother needs you." Michael said then he turned around and disappeared. 

 

******************************************************************

 

Michael knew Ari would be angry at him. They had grown close after her uncle died. Hell Michael had kissed her but erased that memory from her. He knew his father's plan for Gabriel. He was sitting in the office in Heaven . 

 

He heard and felt his father's presence all around him. He took a long drink and then spoke "Well father what is your plan?" Michael asked

"I am trying to figure out what went wrong last time. And fix it. I know Ari should not have had three pregnancies. The time away from Gabriel made her unstable. In the end she turned to Amara because she was still unstable. I have to figure out what made her have the two boys and then the girl. I know why she did not listen and had another baby. I will find a way to get it all under control this time. I think someone interfered last time." God said rocking back on his chair in the makeshift office. 

 

"Why am I feeling this way?" Michael asked

"Because you was on Earth too long and in a vessel. That is why Gabriel sinned so much. Look he does pornos. " God said

 

"Ok so what do I do now?" Michael said trying to be the good son that he was. 

 

"Go back down and make sure that thing turn out right." God said . 

 

Michael left. 

 

"What makes you think things will turn out right this time?" Death said showing himself.

"Because you know and I know it was Lucifer who had steered things wrong. He is trying to do it again. Making Michael have feeling for Ari. Lucifer thinks Michael is stronger than Gabriel and having Ari with Michael would be better." God said.

 

"Michael is stronger that Gabriel. Ari does belong with Gabriel though. Their children will help the next Generation." Death said sipping his tea. 

 

"Yes that is why Gabriel and Ari have to be together. They have to help Molli, Dean, Sam and Gigi stop Amara." God said and then he poured both of them a drink. They sat down and played cards. 

 

*************************************************************

 

Ari fell asleep holding Gabriel's hand. When Gabriel woke up he smiled. 

"So you are not just a dream?" Gabriel said pulling her hand to his lips. Ari woke up as his lips touched her hand. It was like electricity ran through her body. 

 

"No and I do not fall for such tacky lines porno king." Ari said pulling her hand away. She had heard about all of his exploits. 

 

Gabriel sighed and pulled a hand through his beautiful brownish blond hair. His butterscotch eyes sparkling as he looked at her. 

 

"You don't trust people too much do you?" Gabriel said and when he tried to get out of bed he made a weird face. 

"You are still hurt Gabriel. You need to heal. I will go get you some of my healing herbs and my Dragon spices. " Ari said getting up and going into the next room. She returned with a bag and applied the herbs and spices to his wound. It helped the pain too and Gabriel nodded. 

"Thank you" He said 

 

He watched her with such admiration. She was so much more beautiful than before. She might not age but she had filled out. Gone were her girlish figure. In it's place was a mature woman's figure. Plus her muscles had gone maybe not bigger but more defined. 

He could not help but look down her top when she bent over him taking care of him. 

 

"Where are we?" Gabriel asked

 

"My place in the mountains. I live here with my dragons." Ari said

 

"Dragons?. Yeah I heard about those dragons. " Gabriel said smiling. He wondered why they had met again now after all these years. Kali would be pissed she knew he loved someone else. She never figured it was someone he met once and never stopped thinking of. 

 

"So the god you saved. Who is she to you?" Ari asked

 

"You saw that huh?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes" Ari said

"Are you jealous?" Gabriel said laughing. "I know I have a very powerful affect on women but I always thought you were immune to my charms.?" 

 

Ari laughed now "Yes I was and am. You are a handsome angel." Ari said

 

Gabriel cleared his throat and said "Go on tell me how handsome you think I am" Gabriel said trying to get her to bow to him. He wanted her. He felt himself do what he felt comfortable doing seducing women. 

 

"No I need to get you better. I also need to know why I dream of you all the time. We only met once. " Ari said

 

He looked at her stunned and he made a confession of his own. "I have dreamt about you too Warrior princess. Oh the sweet dreams I have had of your luscious body." Gabriel said licking his lips. 

She shook her head and reached over and hit him on the shoulder. "Why must you pervert everything and make it about Sex?" Ari said

 

Gabriel shrugged it off and said "I am tired why don't you lay by me so I can go to sleep better." Gabriel said patting right by him. 

As much as Ari wanted to she nodded no to him. She stayed in her chair. 

 

She fell asleep watching him as he laid back down and fell asleep. 

 

Gabriel watched her fall asleep and when she was asleep he got up and picked her up gently and placed her in bed with him. He wanted to savor her. He wanted to hold her. He had waited so long to do that. This could not be real he kept thinking to himself as he snuggled her and fell asleep. She snuggled back. 

 

That night in their dreams they both would be taken to a place of what pure heaven must be like.


	5. Chapter 5

Ari awoke a few hours later. She had been dreaming of him again. He smelled like candy. And in her dreams she had finally kissed his sweet candy lips. She had no idea Gabriel was dreaming of her like that also. In all of his dreams he never got to kiss her. Tonight that changed and he kissed her so deeply it made him tingle even though it was a dream. 

 

When she woke up she was snuggled into Gabriel. She almost thought she was still dreaming and she reached out to touch his face lightly to see if he was real. Then his butterscotch eyes popped opened and he smiled at her. He reached out to pull her closer. She smelled smelled like spicy cinnamon and lilies. (She would tell him later that was the dragon's blood that smelled like cinnamon). 

 

He smelled like cotton candy and chocolate. Gabriel wanted her so much for so long that now that she was here he could not resist. His lips came down on hers. He nibbled at her lips at first. She responded back by doing the same. Then his tongue penetrated her mouth. Then her tongue wrapped around his. Ari felt light headed. She pulled back as if to catch her breath. 

 

"Is this real or a dream?" Ari asked looking into his eyes. She felt like she could drown in all the passion she felt. 

 

"If this isn't real than I do not want to wake up my warrior princess." Gabriel said pulling her back in for another kiss that made the last one feel tame. She felt like her whole body was on fire. As he kissed her his hands roamed down her body. Ari was shaking. She felt like she was exploding into a million pieces. Her hands wanted to feel him to and they raked down his back pushing him more into her. 

 

Gabriel had no shirt on so the effect was electric. No woman had ever made him feel this way. He felt if he did not have her he would die. The kiss broke and he kissed down her neck. Ari let out a moan and he smiled and then kissed down to her collar bone. He then unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it open to see more of her. 

"Woman you are so damn beautiful. " Gabriel said between kisses. He unlatched her bra. 

His thumb ran across her nipples making them hard. He felt himself get harder. He kissed back up to her ear. And whispered in it. "I want you." Gabriel said 

Then he kissed her again. Ari felt like she was floating. She just closed her eyes and enjoyed his mouth on hers. She felt how hard he was and felt how big he was. She knew she wanted him too. 

 

She pulled him more into her. And her tongue wrapped around his. Gabriel took that was a sign that he could continue and he snapped his fingers and her top was off and laying on the floor along with her bra. 

He kissed down her noticing she had her eyes closed and was enjoying the ride. He had read her mind and knew Ari was a virgin. He would have to take it slow. He devoured her breasts nipping at the peaks. Ari took her hands and ran them thru his hair pushing him into her more. She let out a moan. 

 

Gabriel felt tingling all over. No woman had made him feel like this. He then kissed down her belly and pulled at her jeans.

Ari felt him kiss down her thighs as he removed her jeans and panties. His tongue licked her oh so softly. Then his fingers got worked in. Ari sucked in her breath. She felt like she was on cloud nine. Her brain was still screaming that it was a dream. If it was she did not want to wake up.

Gabriel wanted to taste her slowly and savor her. She tasted like the best candy he ever tasted. His fingers were in perfect rhythm with him tongue. He sucked on her too and that had her head going side to side. She begged him. And then his fingers felt her clamp down and she let out a moan. He lapped her up tasting a more sweet prize of hers. 

 

He continued his attack until she begged him. 

 

"Please Gabriel" She patted. 

"What do you want ?" He said looking up at her with desire in his eyes. He wanted her to say it. 

 

"Oh please Gabriel take me" Ari begged. 

 

Gabriel kissed up her but then pulled her on top. He positioned her so she could sink down on him slowly. He was at her entrance and then he pulled her mouth up to his and kissed her as he grabbed her and slide into her. He felt her blockage and then he slid freely into her. He realized it when she cried out in pain then she bite his shoulder as he went through her barrier. They both started pushing against each other. 

They both kept a wild rhythm both not wanting it to end. Gabriel felt a white hot heat shoot through him and he covered her eyes knowing that that was his grace. His wings automatically wrapped around them and she cried out. He then felt himself let go with her and they both felt like they werte lost in their passion. 

 

Afterwards they lay there and Gabriel kissed her forehead. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gabriel asked

"What that I was a virgin?" Ari asked

Gabriel sighed. "Yes" then he turned her around and kissed her again. Her lips parted for his tongue. He broke the kiss and got up and lead her to the bathroom where he washed her and kissed her somemore. 

 

He put her on his lap and was washing her chest playing with her nipples as the water went down them. 

"You think this is still a dream?" Gabriel said

"Yes and no. Not sure." Ari said

How can I prove that it is not?" Gabriel asked then he positioned her again and slid slowly into her and they both worked up a fast paced rhythm. He then stopped and kissed her she tried to move and he held her there. 

 

"I do not want to go right now. I want to stay here a bit. I want to prove to you that this is real." Gabriel said. He was looking into her golden eyes. They were glimmering silver. 

 

"What if I beg you?" Ari asked. She was sore but this second time around felt more sweet. He took her quick this time but her passion was building more and her pain from the first time had gone. Her legs wrapped around the back of him and pushed. 

"You are not playing fair my princess." Gabriel said chuckling. He then grabbed her butt and started back up their rhythm. His head nuzzling her her neck and ears. 

Ari did the same and nibbled on his ears. Gabriel felt his on the edge moment and took her off the cliff of sanity with him. He felt her nails rake down his back as she moaned his name. Then they both got lost in their passion. 

 

Gabriel dried her off when they had finished and then lead her back to the bed. He wanted to take his time with her tonight. They both gave in quite a few more times that night and then fell asleep in each other's arms. 

 

*********************************************************************

Molli knew she had played some real high stakes of poker with Crowley. She was hoping to find her love Dean again. Crowley was like a whiny baby. He made more and more demands if it had not been for Gigi helping her get through this it would have been Hell. 

 

Molli had been in the office going over the numbers when Michael came in. 

 

"Hello Molli" Michael said sitting down across from her desk. 

 

"Michael" Molli said. She was getting used to seeing him. "What do you want?" Molli was never one to mince words. 

 

"What will it cost me ?" Michael asked

 

"I just want to see what he is doing please?" Molli asked

"Don't you have crystal balls?" Michael asked. 

"Crowley that ass busted mine." Molli explained

"Ok fine." Michael said then touched her head and she saw Dean doing his usual. She then saw him laying in bed kissing her picture before he slept every night. 

 

He said "Someday my love we'll be together." 

Molli started crying and then wiped her tears when Michael let go. 

"Is that enough?" Michael asked."You will be with him soon. I promise " 

 

"Ok what do you want?" Molli asked. 

 

"I need to know if I tell you our problem what you think will solve it. That way I can help God solve this problem." Michael said

"What is your problem?" Molli asked

"What if I told you someone turned back time to make sure we could win a bigger war?" Michael said

 

"What is bigger than the apocalypse?" Molli asked wondering if she really wanted to know. 

"God's sister" Michael said. 

Then they both got into a long discussion of how to fix things. Michael would relay the info back to God.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael was sitting in Heaven's office. Waiting to speak to Joshua. Who was the only one to talk directly to God nowadays. Michael could not believe who sat across from him. Yep Raphael and Lucifer. Raphael looked pissed Luci was there. 

 

"Quit it Raph" Michael snarled at his brother. 

 

"Why if he was not so damn greedy maybe this would not be happening. " Raphael said. He had gone back to his first form. He liked the man's body better. The woman's felt strange to him. 

 

Lucifer laughed "You think I am greedy I have seen your wheeling and dealing." Lucifer said referring to the deal Raph would have made with Crowley. 

 

Michael had to get up and put himself in the middle. Lucifer would look around Michael and stick out his tongue every now and then though. Michael knew now why Gabriel had decided to stay on Earth. He was sick of the fighting. He had no idea they all were helping him now. And trying to save Earth. 

 

Joshua cleared his throat . 

 

"I can see you now." Joshua said.

 

They walked into the Garden which was Eden. They all looked around at the beauty of it. 

 

"Ok all of you know I do not want no fighting while I am giving you these messages. Is that understood?" Joshua said looking at Lucifer. 

 

"Fine I will be good." Lucifer said

 

"God wants you to know Michael that he likes Molli's and your ideas you presented to me. Molli needs to know Gigi and her turn too not just Ari. It will help Molli understand what goes wrong. Amara needs to be stopped. If that means we take out Ari that is what it means. God said you get one shot at this do not mess it up. And Tell Gabriel he needs to stop making them movies. We understand he loves to do that but he needs to keep Ari stable." Joshua said and then he asked "Any questions? And no Lucifer that is not a good idea. You will go boom too." 

 

"How?" Lucifer said as Michael put his hand over his mouth. 

 

Michael pulled his brothers away and thanked Joshua. 

 

They were back on Earth. 

 

Lucifer was mad. "Why are you always shhhing me?" Lucifer asked

"You know why?" Michael said

 

"I know you want the apocalypse but everything is what will be destroyed if Amara has her way. " Michael said. 

Lucifer sighed "Fine. " 

 

*******************************************************************************

Gabriel was just enjoying having Ari take care of him. The cabin was beautiful. He remembered it from the past life. It was also the one where he had taken her in dreams.

Gabriel was sitting in bed while Ari was cooking. He loved how the light from the window shone down on her hair making it sparkle in the light.

His side was still hurting him. Ari came over over and put the dragon medicine on it. Gabriel flinched when she did that because it was cold. He only had boxers on. As soon as she pulled up the cover she saw how happy he was too. 

He raised his eyebrows at her. She smiled at him. She continued to put the medicine on. 

Gabriel gritted his teeth then he felt the soothing feeling. The dragon's breath and blood was working with his healing blood to restore him. Now he was sleepy and yawned but grabbed her and pulled her to him. His lips lightly kissing her lips at first then his tongue slipped inside her mouth and she felt her body heat up. 

Ari pushed him away. "You need to heal Gabriel." Ari said.

"All I need is you." Gabriel said

"Really because you cell phone has been ringing off the hook and when it rings it has pics of you and these women naked." Ari said sounding mad. She pushed off of him. 

Aro got up and went over to the sink. It was an open cabin so it was two rooms. One was the bathroom and the rest was open. So he could see her and he also could tell she was pissed. 

 

"You jealous?" Gabriel said smiling and laughing. 

She turned around her eyes glowing silver. "Gabriel I know about your pornos and your business. I really don't belong in your life anyway. " Ari said starting to cry. 

 

Gabriel got up and was a little dizzy and sat right back down again. Ari saw him falter and went to him to see what she could do to help. 

 

Ari knelt down by him and helped him lay back down. He pulled her on top of him. And brushed the hair out of her eyes. His eyes were swirling looking at her. Ari felt her heart skip and warm when she looked at him. She felt like she she was on fire and floating at the same time if that made sense. To her nothing made sense. 

He then flipped them around and he was on top of her. His lips came down on hers this time he was not gentle. She responded immediately and they kissed deeply for quite awhile. She felt his hand all over her exploring her curves. His lips left a trail of hot kisses down her neck. Ari felt him push her tank top down . His mouth covered her breast. He suckled on her nipples then he went to the other one and did the same thing.

 

He then snapped his fingers and they were both naked. 

"You are very impatient Mister." Ari said. She was secretly happy because she loved feeling him touching her. It was like she had craved him for so long but she wanted more. 

And Gabriel was feeling the same way. All he wanted to do was touch her. He never wanted to leave her side now. He never knew he could want someone like this. And it thrilled him and scared him at the same time. 

 

His mouth kissed down her tummy and his hands reached into her core. His fingers slide in slowly at first then built up to a crazy rhythm. He had Ari panting as he kissed down to her clit. He dove his tongue in and tasted her sweetness. 

Ari moaned his name. "Gabriel please." She felt herself catch fire or it felt like fire through her veins. She pushed back against his hand. 

Gabriel drank her in and made her beg a few more times then he kissed his way back up and pushed into her. 

By the time Gabriel slid into her Ari was so wet. Ari then flipped him over and rode him until he pulled her to him and grabbed her ass told her to close her eyes. Gabriel release his grace into her. Gabriel had never done that with anyone not even Kali. Who he knew would be pissed at him. 

Gabriel called out her name as he released. "Oh Ari" Gabriel moaned. 

They lay there in bliss. Gabriel kissing her still. He liked to lay there and kiss her sometimes they would fall asleep. Other times they would make love for hours and hours. 

Gabriel's phone rang and the phone lite up and a nude pic of a woman appeared. Ari handed Gabriel the phone and got up. She was mad. He could see while she dressed and he was on the phone. She went out the door slamming it. 

 

Gabriel was talking to one of his girls named Courtney. She helped organize the gigs. She was telling him they had to film more for the network. 

 

"You will have to get someone else to do the filming." Gabriel said he had just the person in mind. 

Michael appeared then. "Oh no hang up that phone now" Michael said. 

Gabriel cut Courtney short and hung up the phone. 

"What Michael?" Gabriel said

"The guy you want to replace you will bring too much conflict out. You need to kill him. I will give you the spell. You also can help Lucifer too." Michael said

"How and why would I do that?" Gabriel asking showing Michael the scar. Michael then took his hand and healed Gabriel totally. 

"Ok I want you to replace yourself with Lucifer. He will do porno. Hey he is the Lucifer. Who would know sin better." Michael said getting sick at the whole thing. 

Gabriel called Courtney back and told her that his brother would replace him. He also understood Lucifer had to lay low for awhile anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel was glad he had a new guy to take over for him. He was hoping Lucifer would not muck it up though. Lucifer was not the most reliable. Gabriel went outside to look for Ari. He saw her by the lake. She was not alone. Her Dragon Nim was with her. 

 

Nim was huge. He was upset by the fact his owner was crying. Gabriel put up with her dragons he was slowly remembering fights they had. He was laughing as he watched how she pet her dragon. He knew now that she was the only love he could have. She fit so right with him. He felt himself feel all the feelings he denied himself for so long. 

 

Ari was simply everything he wanted in a woman personified. There she was in front of him. He reached out to her and felt her hair. Ari turned and gave him a dirty look. 

 

"I'm sorry. I got someone to fill in for me. I also got an errand for you to run." Gabriel said pulling her to him. She was fighting him. Ari gave in finally and let him sweep her up in his embrace. Her dragon just sighed. 

"Oh shut up Nim." Ari said after Gabriel kissed her. Nim stomped off to go to his cave. Nim knew when not to argue with Ari. She was good to him and his offspring. 

 

Gabriel laughed at her. Only she could argue with a dragon and win. Yep he was in love. He had been since he met her and he knew that in every life they belonged together. 

 

"So what is this mission you want me on?" Ari asked. Then she saw a car pull up and Gigi and Molli get out. 

 

"Auntie Ari" Gigi said running to Ari and hugging her. Ari looked at her niece. She had become such a beautiful young lady. 

 

Molli had on some road clothes. They both did. Ari went in to change as Gabriel hugged his daughter. 

 

"Long time no see." Gabriel said to his daughter. He still wanted to hit Sam upside the head for all the stuff he was putting her through. 

 

"Dad you have been busy or so I am told from uncle Michael. " Gigi said 

 

"Yeah as you can see I got hurt thanks to uncle Lucifer." Gabriel said lifting up his shirting showing the scar. 

 

Molli laughed. "That only looks like a nick. You are probably faking to get into Ari's pants you dog." Molli said laughing. 

"Well how goes you two. I see she has been crying." Gigi said as she watched for Ari. She did not want to upset her further. 

 

"So where are you taking her?" Gabriel asked

"We have to go find some stuff for the King of Hell. Yes I mean Dean." Molli said

"Well I have to get my brother situated with my porn business." Gabriel said. 

 

"Yeah we figured it would be a good time to take her on a girl's road trip to get her out of here so you could get Uncle Lucifer in there. Did you take care of Trickster?" Gigi asked. 

 

"Yeah I am going to tie up that loose end soon. I do not want Ari to have to be killed or you two either. This whole thing is screwed up." Gabriel said. Then they all were quiet as Ari came out in a pair of jeans that looked like they fit like a glove. Gabriel just wanted to flip her over his shoulder and take her into the bedroom and stay there for the rest of their lives. 

 

"You she is already pregnant?" Molli said

"Well dad you changed things because I am not even knocked up yet." Gigi said laughing. 

"Not funny" Gabriel said he pulled Ari into him and kissed her deeply. 

"Yuck" Gigi said but was smiling the whole time. 

Molli tapped her foot impatiently. "Let's go girls." Molli said as Gigi hugged her father one more time. Gigi sat shotgun for a few miles then Ari took the wheel. Where they were going it was a long drive. 

 

**************************************************************************

 

Gabriel already missed her. Michael was laughing at him as he sighed. 

"Did you know she was pregnant?" Gabriel said

"Yes" Michael said 

"Maybe this is too soon." Gabriel said looking at his brother. 

 

"If you do not want this mission I will take your place." Michael said 

 

Lucifer laughed. "Or I could. I think Ari would be awesome in bed." Lucifer said

 

Gabriel puffed up his chest and said "She mine brothers so back off. What I am saying is she will need a spell to make her right for the pregnancy." Gabriel said 

 

"Yeah where do you think Molli and Gigi is taking her. It is not for Dean. Molli and Gigi has Dean handled for now. " Michael said 

 

"so how has it changed? Or how will it change." Gabriel asked

"She will have twins. Your boys. The next time she will have her girl. She will be bound and tied after that one. Happy she had her girl. Our father does not know what happened last time. He says it turned her though. She needs to stay stable. " Michael said

 

Lucifer was being prompted by Angel who was laughing at him. 

"He is a natural Gabriel. Hell I think he is better than you." Angel said turning her eyes to Lucifer who wiggled his eyebrow at her. 

 

Lucifer took over the set and once Michael and Gabriel saw him do his magic they were comfortable with they were doing the right thing. 

 

Michael and Gabriel snapped out of there and into his mansion which then they took the set and snapped it to another location more close to Lucifer. 

"So are you bringing her here to live.?" Michael asked 

"Yes for now. I will probably get a place built where the waterfall is built for our family." Gabriel said 

"You remember the boys." Michael said 

"Yes and our daughter she almost died for." Gabriel said his brain pounding from all the memories flooding through it. he started crying his brother pulled him to him and let him weep on his shoulder. 

 

"You know you would be better for her." Gabriel said half heartedly. 

"yes i do and thought about it but she loves you and you guys were meant to be. " Michael said 

 

"Yep she is mine. I would be jealous if I thought you had a chance." Gabriel said hitting his brother on his shoulder. 

"Oh brother you have no idea. I could out woo you. She would be putty in my hands." Michael said teasing him. 

 

Gabriel laughed but then hit Michael in the shoulder again. 

 

*************************************************************

Ari saw them coming up to a small meadow. Molli and gigi stopped the car and then they lead her to Molli house which was huge when they got in it. 

 

"Wow this is Hell!!!" Ari said 

 

"You are hilarious" Molli said laughing and getting a diet Coke out of the fridge. She lead Ari and Gigi downstairs to a room that was set up for the binding spell. 

 

"I am sorry Ari but please lay down. I have to bind you." Molli said. 

"Bind me for what?" Ari said looking confused. 

"Well you are pregnant" Gigi said strapping her aunt into the makeshift bindings. 

 

"Ok so?" Ari said

"Your blood will not set well with his blood mixed. We have to do this." Molli said mixing the spell and getting ready to chant. 

"Ok" Ari said 

 

They did the ritual and Ari seemed calmer or she felt calmer. 

"I am glad you did that" Ari said "So tell me about my last life and why I am having memories of him and why I am drawn to him." Ari asked

 

"Ok fine" Gigi said and Molli and her proceeded to tell Ari all of it. 

Ari was blown away after they got finished. 

"I think we need to avoid all of that." Ari said

"That is why Michael, Lucifer and God are doing all this. Lucifer is taking over to avoid you going mad. God is making you have twins so next time you can have your daughter. Michael is well just trying to help. He is something else you know." Gigi said. 

 

They all got back into the car and started back. This time towards the mansion. Gabriel would be staying close to Molli and Gigi.


	8. Chapter 8

Ari felt strange yep she knew she was pregnant . She was happy but she felt like there was something wrong. 

 

Gabriel seemed to be walking on eggshells all the time. He was acting funny. Ari knew most of the story but did not want Gabriel to act this way. 

 

Molli and Gigi were staying with them which meant Dean and Sam were too. 

 

That brought on a whole new set of energies into the mansion. Ari loved that they were around but Gabriel new attitude made Ari mad. Well that and all the hormones they all suspected she was with twins.

 

She walked into the room everyone went silent. She knew they had been talking she had heard them just a minute ago. 

 

Gigi just smiled at her. Molli looked worried. 

 

"You feel ok?" Molli asked

 

"Yeah I am fine. Do you happen to know where that man of mine is?" Ari asked 

 

Molli wondered would Ari be herself today with him or would Ari be temperamental. She had not been so far but they all were waiting for it. Gabriel had gone to check on Lucifer to make sure things were going well. Dean looked up from his paper. 

 

Ari raised her eyebrow at Molli "Please I know he is somewhere you might think I will get mad at. This time I have been good. Hell I have been doing other things to get my aggression out." Ari said smiling. 

 

"By that you mean sneaking out and riding them dragons of yours? You know if Gabriel finds out he will scalp all of us." Sam said while looking up cases.

 

"Yes I know. I just have to be by my babies. They are so gentle. They would not hurt me." Ari said 

 

Molli smiled at Ari and shook her head. "You are almost at your time. And the babies might be in danger. Gigi is being careful . " Molli said 

 

Gigi smiled and was knitting some caps for her twins. 

 

"I know I know. I just do not like to knit. I like to go out and play with my dragons." Ari said 

 

"Yeah and if Daddy finds out we are all going to pay hell for it" Gigi said 

Just then before Gigi has finished that sentence Gabriel snapped in with Lucifer. 

"You will pay Hell for what young lady?" Gabriel said . He was wondering what this conversation he had stepped in was. 

"See now you explain stuff." Gigi said 

 

Gabriel looked at Ari "Do you want to explain something to me Darling?" Gabriel asked. He loved her. He knew somehow he loved her more and more each day. It was amazing to him how this warrior woman had stolen his heart. 

 

"Well Gabe I kind of have been riding my dragons." Ari said sweetly. She had gone over to him and was twisting his hair in her fingers. 

 

"And by Kind of she means her dragons have been taking her for full on rides across the earth. They fly really high." Sam said 

 

Gabriel's eyes narrowed and he looked down at her. Ari smiled sweetly at him and her hand reached out to his ears touching them softly trying to make him forget Sam's statement. 

"Is that so my sweet fire Goddess?" Gabriel asked

"Yep" She said looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. 

Lucifer was laughing at how calm cool and collected Ari was . Michael has just popped in behind Gabriel and was wondering what was going on but he was being quiet he saw how his brother Gabriel looked angry. 

 

"We will discuss this in private later. This is not over Ari. I mean it." He said sternly. 

 

"Oh Gabriel you know I am headstrong and you will never marry me anyway so why think you can control me." Ari said putting some sas into her words. 

"Oh is that so." Gabriel said he was getting angry she was putting their boys in danger to ride her dragons. It was one thing to still be around them but to ride them through the clouds was a whole other realm of danger. It made him boil with anger. That and for her to insinuate that he would not marry her when in his pockets was a heart shaped diamond ring. He had gotten his father's permission to marry her before the boys came. 

 

Ari saw his eyes looking like they were molten gold. It meant he would have his say when they got into their bedroom. He would try to control. Ari being the daughter of Zeus would not have him controlling her. She had decided that even though she loved him he would not tell her what to do. 

Molli was watching Gabriel and Ari match wits and laughed. "You know she will win this fight." Molli said 

"Oh no she will not endanger my boys. If I have to tie you down to the bed Ari I will to stop you from riding the dragons." Gabriel said and and through his arms around her her to prove he would have his way. 

 

Ari's eyes narrowed and went silver. Her hair taking flight when she got mad like there was a wind in the room but it was only blowing on her hair. 

 

"Stop it Ari. You know you could hurt someone when you get that mad." Gabriel said 

 

"You will not control me" Ari said 

Lucifer was laughing hysterically. "Oh this is funny" Lucifer said 

 

"No brother it is not" Michael said to Lucifer. 

 

Gabriel wanted to not fight in front of anyone. He also knew his time would be up within a week. He wanted to marry Ari and then she would have their children and he would get her settled so Auntie Amara could not try to make her a weapon. 

 

Gabriel took her in his arms and kissed her. Which made his sweet Ari succumb to his will. And then he snapped his fingers and they were in their room. 

 

"My darling I am trying to talk to you. You are being unreasonable. I understand you like to be with your dragons but we will be parents. You have our boys in your womb." Gabriel said putting his hand on her tummy which was still flat for now. 

"I am just so confused. I want to just be able to do what I want too Gabriel. You still do." She said 

 

"No I have toned down." Gabriel said sitting her down on the bed. 

"Really where were you today Gabe?" She asked

 

Gabriel had a weird look on his face. And was quiet trying to think if he should tell her the truth. 

 

"Well honey bunch I already know you went to your club/Studio for porn. How do I know that . Your Bro took over for you right?" Ari said 

 

"Umm ok yeah but I was good. " Gabriel said but he was looking down not directly at her. She knew he was hiding something. 

 

"Really were you? come on. Them girls always have been all over you every time you visit. I hear Gigi and Molli talking about it sometimes. " Ari said 

 

Gabriel sighed "I pushed them off. I love you Ari. I want to marry you." Gabriel said and he knelt down and pulled down the ring. 

 

"Is that to get you out of the dog house?" Ari said 

 

"Yes and no. You are still not out of your doghouse lady. You are putting our boys in danger." Gabriel said showing her the pretty gold and diamond ring . He put in on her finger. She started crying. 

 

"Oh Gabriel I want to marry you I do. I just am so confused and have all these hormones running through me." Ari said 

 

"Yes I know my love." Gabriel said kissing her as he came up. "Is that a yes."


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel felt so uneasy when he asked Ari to marry him. She needed to say yes because time was ticking. 

 

Ari was overwhelmed with emotion. She just blinked and looked at him. She sighed "Yes I love you too. I have one condition. " Ari said 

 

"Name it" Gabriel said smiling putting the ring on her finger. 

 

"I want to ride my dragons one more time. " Ari said cocking her eyebrow and daring him to say no. 

 

"Only if I can come with you. And I can put a safety belt on the dragon." Gabriel said not liking it still. 

 

"Fine." Ari said gritting her teeth. 

 

She snapped her fingers and Grump was there. His talons were bigger than most people's heads. He looked lovingly at Ari though. He scared Gabriel but Gabe got right on his back. 

 

They soared higher and higher. Grump was told by Gabriel too make it a tame ride. Grump knew Gabriel and what he wanted the dragon was no fool but he also knew his master wanted a cool ride. So to satisfy her at the end he did one nose dive. Then safely touched down. 

 

Gabriel gave him a angry look. Ari rewarded him with a fresh fish and a kiss on the snout. Grump flew away. He knew when not to be around. 

 

"Now Ari are you happy?" Gabriel asked kissing her on the cheek. 

 

"Yes for now." Ari said but she pulled him to her and gave him a kiss that made him want to throw her over his shoulder and ravage her. 

 

Molli laughed because she knew that Ari was getting in her uncomfortable stage. 

 

Gigi pulled Gabriel to the side. "You will just have to get used to it Daddy." 

 

"Why she is not going to be pregnant all the time. I will only have to be walking on eggshells for another pregnancy." Gabriel said. He only said that after Ari went upstairs to lay down. 

 

"No hormones affect us all the time Gabriel" Molli said. Dean shook his head in agreement. He knew he wanted to stay out of his woman's wrath. Sam always tried to stay on Gigi's good side. So Sam agreed too. 

 

"Oh good lord." Gabriel said .

 

"You also need to quit going to the club when you guys fight." Gigi said. 

 

"I have habits." Gabriel started to say. Then he looked over at his daughter and Molli shaking their heads. 

 

"You have twins coming and then a baby girl afterwards. You need to be on your game. If you love Ari like you say you do." Gigi said 

 

Lucifer sat down beside his brother. "Look I can take her off your hands. You can go back to the club. She would be awesome in Hell" Lucifer said laughing when Gabriel turned to him and slugged him up side the head. 

 

Michael had to laugh too. He agreed with what Lucifer was doing. Gabriel had been weird lately. 

 

"Do you love her Gabriel because if you don't and are having doubts push her away. We all would be better off." Michael said 

 

"I love her very much but I know me. I will mess up. She might turn anyway." Gabriel said 

 

"Hey we are here to try to stop that." Michael said. 

"Come on Dad. You know You need to man up and do this. You are getting cold feet." Gigi said 

 

"I got a solution Gabriel I will take her to visit her father. You can stay here and make up your mind. " Michael said 

 

Gabriel sighed he did not know what was wrong with him. He knew he loved her but he was scared of losing her like last time. Now they had the twins on the way and it scared him more.

 

"Ok go ahead Michael do that. I just need some time to myself before the wedding." Gabriel said 

 

******************************************************************************

"What is wrong with him Molli" Gigi said when Michael and Ari left for Zeus's kingdom. 

 

"We all feel the pressure to get it right this time. He has shut down I think because it all has to be right or he will lose her forever." Molli said hoping she was right. She knew Lucifer and Michael had something planned to get Gabriel out of his slump and get him on plan. Molli and Gigi were told that they would be leaving for Mount Olympus in the morning. 

 

Lucifer said to them "You ladies are going to a bachelorette party. And this might wake up my bro. And make him see that that little red spitfire is his match. 

 

Gigi and Molli snickered and packed their bags. 

 

The castle was breathtaking. Ari had a separate part in the castle. 

 

***********************************************************

 

Michael and Lucifer had a plan to make Gabriel see the error of his ways. They also had to show Ari the same. So they cued Molli, Dean, Gigi and Sam in on that at no time would anyone be in danger. 

 

Michael and Lucifer just wanted to shake them up and show them both they needed to be taught lessons. 

 

They knew Gabriel and Ari loved each other. In the last life they had been tested. God was not letting them have the chance he wanted no screw ups. He threatened that he would just kill Ari and Gabriel and it will solve it. Michael and Lucifer figured he was kidding but lately they were not so sure. Especially when their wayward dad disappeared. 

 

So when Ari saw the girls there she looked at them funny . 

 

"Oh quit worrying. You will love this. They took her into the make shift party room that Lucifer and Michael himself had set up and in a room next door they set up the bachelor party. They wanted both Bride and groom to get jealous and see stars. 

 

**********************************************

 

So the stripper were in high gear and things seemed to be going well and then suddenly it seemed thing turned. A wall that divided the rooms just disappeared and they all realized that they could see each other. And that the groom did not look happy that his bride was getting a lap dance. 

 

Even though Gabriel had just been getting a lapdance. Ari had seen it. Yes she was pissed. So she grabbed a male stripper and made him dance for her. 

 

Gabriel came over and pulled him up by the ear and then tapped his foot at Ari. She laughed. 

 

"Are you jealous hmm?" Ari asked and laughed. 

 

Gabriel just pulled her up and then was going to say something then The blond cowboy tossed Aro over his shoulder and snapped his fingers and disappeared. 

 

"What the hell" Gabriel said and snapped his fingers and followed them. 

 

He was surprised when he appeared and it was a party. Or it looked like a party but no one was there except him and Ari who was in a red dress and the lights were dimmed and there was balloons but it was set up like one of his prono sets. 

 

Ari looked over at him laughing. 

 

"I think your brothers are trying to show us we love each other. And that you are jealous." Ari said 

"Yeah I think I saw red and when he grabbed you I wanted to kill him. Who was that anyway." Gabriel said coming closer to her. 

"Lucifer" Ari said sitting on the bed. 

 

"I could not think straight you know. I am just overwhelmed by the fact we have alot on our shoulders. I love you so damn much. I do not want to lose you again." Gabriel said 

"You won't Gabriel. I love you too. I do not want to lose you either." Ari said turning towards him and then they realized that only they could stop what might happen no one else.


End file.
